


lianxue

by zhihudechuizi



Category: lianxue
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhihudechuizi/pseuds/zhihudechuizi





	lianxue

狛治分化成Omega的时候他正在受板刑  
沉重的板子落在自己的身上，伤口不断增多，鼻尖充斥着浓厚的血腥味  
以及淡淡的梅香  
狛治看着给自己实刑的Alpha狂化想向自己扑来却又被身边的bate护卫拦下  
他没有任何感受，只能听见自己沉重的呼吸  
上位之人面对新分化的Omega还是高高抬起又轻轻放下，对狛治警告几句，让狛治回去了。  
从宅子里出来，狛治不适地抽了抽鼻子，空气中都是Alpha的气味，混在一起分辨不出什么味道。  
周围的Alpha自以为隐蔽地看着从宅子里出来的Omega，生性的本能让狛治以为周围有狼群在看着自己  
狛治轻撇了一下周围，如鱼得水地跑进人群，将身后的视线避开，顺手从路过没有太多防备的人怀里偷出钱袋  
鼻尖都是充满侵略性的气息，想要将这个少年的脊椎压折

狛治跑到人烟稀少的地方，打开偷到的钱袋看了看  
这个人还算富裕，里面的钱足够这段时间给父亲的买药钱了  
狛治把钱袋里的钱币倒在手里，将钱袋丢在地上往家走去  
因为受板刑他好几天没回家了，不知道父亲怎么样了，不知道身为Bate的父亲得知自己分化成Omega会有何感想  
还没走到家门口，狛治就有种不祥的预感，他的头更晕了，胃里在翻滚，有种想吐的感觉  
紧接着他看见一直照顾他的邻居用忧伤的眼神赶来，告诉他他一点都不明白的事情  
——为了不拖累狛治，他的父亲上吊自杀了

——你要是重新来过还来得及，很抱歉我的身体拖累你这么久

狛治偷到的钱被用来购买棺材  
狛治看着瘦弱的男人躺在木头中间紧闭着双眼，不会再开口说话了，脖子上是一圈勒痕  
他感到一阵空虚  
狛治看着四周不知道该去哪里该干什么  
周围的哭泣声压抑的他难受  
狛治拨开四周哭丧的人群，往外走去

是夜，有人守着狛治，他看着新分化的Omega独自一人出现在小路上，不怀好意地上前拉住狛治的手  
狛治看着拉着自己的人，十分平静  
男人从怀里掏出一个钱袋，十分眼熟  
“嗨，Omega，我早上‘借’钱给你安葬你的父亲，你是不是应该以身相许？”  
狛治感受到男人的信息素一直往自己脸上冲，他的身体有些发软  
狛治感到自己内心激起一股怒火  
紧接着狛治握紧了拳头往男人脸上呼去，胳膊上青筋暴起，不去感受男人散发的侵略性气味，也忽略了男人的求饶声。  
狛治将男人打了个半死，将男人的钱袋从他怀里掏出来，自己拿着钱币，袋子则是丢在男人的脸上  
怀揣着新到手的钱，狛治走向黑暗，往未知的未来走去

路上觊觎狛治的Alpha全被狛治打倒  
被打倒的Alpha身上揣的钱财是狛治这段时间的生活保障  
狛治身上的伤口几乎没有愈合过，他的身边伴着血腥味，还有让Alpha发狂的淡淡梅香

Alpha们很快认识到自己对这个新分化的Omega的轻视  
在下一个小镇，狛治被一群Alpha包围着，他们想要拿下这个强大的Omega  
层层人群包围着狛治，Alpha侵略性的气息让狛治感到头晕，狛治挥舞着拳头，将觊觎自己的人全部击倒在地  
身上有伤也不去理会，狛治仿佛是机器人一样机械地躲避致命伤害，又朝着对自己有危险的人脸上打去，让他们对自己再没有威胁  
等身边的人都倒下，狛治喘着粗气平息着自己的气息  
这时有人拍着手上前  
“阿拉，我听别人说还不相信，亲眼看到才相信有这么一回事。”  
一个高块头挡在狛治的面前，脸上是热情的笑容，身上也没有侵略性的气味，只有着淡淡的松香  
“一个少年凭着自己的力量击退多个大汉，哎呀这真是让人感到心情愉快的事情。我很欣赏你！要不要来我的道馆做我的弟子？”  
“滚开，臭老头…小心我打死你。”  
接到狛治拒绝的意思，高块头摆出迎战的姿势向狛治发出挑战  
“嘛嘛…脱胎换骨吧少年！”  
狛治伸出拳头往面前的人脸上呼去，想要将挡路的人打飞。  
“碰！”  
这次不是巨汉被打飞，反而是狛治感受到脸上的力度，被大块头打翻在地  
狛治躺在地上喘着粗气看着天空，他感到有些疲惫，缓缓地闭上眼睛不去听那个大块头叫喊自己

“少年？少年！”  
耳边的噪音不断扩大，狛治气愤地睁开双眼，他看见击败自己的大块头在身边担忧地看着自己，自己则躺在柔软的床上，身上的伤口被草草包扎过。  
“阿拉，我还以为自己下手狠了，”大块头甩了甩手，“你回复的倒挺快。我叫庆藏，是素流道馆的人，也没个弟子，我想请你照顾我的女儿。”  
在庆藏的叙述下，他因为帮助老人得到了这个道馆，有个病弱的女儿，前几天一直照顾女儿的妻子投井自尽了。  
“嗨呀，都是因为我不好，我没有担当反而让妻子女儿吃了太多的苦。”  
如山一样的男人浑身冒出沮丧的气息，清新的松香也浑浊起来。  
“把你女儿交给我行吗？我可是犯人。”  
紧接着男人打起了精神，他转头笑着对狛治说。  
“没事！你被我打过了你现在已经脱胎换骨了。”  
脱胎换骨？  
怎么可能那么容易就脱胎换骨  
狛治给面前的人标上“傻白甜”的标签  
紧接着他听见屋里细小的咳嗽声  
屋子被打开  
他看见屋内坐着一个羸弱的少女，一脸好奇地看着自己  
莫名的  
少女跟父亲的身影重合了  
心中的海洋再也不是大风狂做

“你脸上没事吗？”  
虽然伤口被草草包扎了但是淤青还在，少女关怀地看着狛治  
“先生您脸上还有淤青，不疼吗？”  
“不疼…”狛治坐在少女身边不好意思地说，然后跟少女介绍了自己  
“我是狛治…”

“狛治吗？”庆藏跟狛治在井边舀水喝，一边用手在空中描写出狛治的名字，一边笑着对狛治科普他名字的含义。  
“你的狛是狛犬的狛。你跟我一样，没有要守护的东西不行呢！”  
要守护的东西吗？  
狛治喝着清凉的水，不知道为什么想起了少女的身影

少女叫恋雪，和父亲一样羸弱，和父亲一样喜欢道歉  
“对不起，因为我的身体让你不能去看烟花。”恋雪躺在床上，虽然是七月份天气炎热，但她的身上还是盖着两床被子  
狛治拧干了手里湿透的毛巾盖在恋雪的脑门上  
“没事，烟花每年都有的，等你身体好起来我们一起去。”  
恋雪睁大了双眼，然后用手遮着眼睛小声哭泣起来  
狛治在一边也不知道干什么，只能握着恋雪的肩膀哄着

啊，真是搞不懂恋雪

转年恋雪身体逐渐好起来，等再一次烟花绽放之日，狛治背着恋雪去了夏日祭  
看着烟花在空中炸开，身上背着少女，狛治感到了一阵安心  
“狛治哥哥！”恋雪递过苹果糖来叫狛治吃  
儿时少见的甜味充斥着狛治的口腔

等回来恋雪还是很开心，庆藏在帮着祭典的人收拾东西暂时回不来  
狛治将恋雪放在床褥上安抚她睡觉  
突然他感觉空气中弥漫着一股香甜的苹果味  
“狛治哥哥，”恋雪的双眼直勾勾地看着狛治，“你身上的气味好好闻。”  
不受任何Alpha信息素影响的狛治愣住了，他身体有些发软，但还是能击退眼前的Alpha  
但他没有，他僵坐着，任恋雪扑在他怀里蹭来蹭去，像猫崽一样  
像是蹭蹭满足不了，恋雪抬起头来轻吻狛治  
两人的双唇摩擦着，狛治支撑着恋雪的身体，恋雪双手紧拽着狛治的衣服  
第一次夏日祭两人以清纯的亲吻结束

第二天庆藏回来大吃了一惊

某天狛治正在打扫着道馆，被庆藏叫到主屋  
狛治一进门就看到让他头疼的存在  
恋雪一脸娇羞地端坐在庆藏身边  
打夏日祭那晚之后狛治就开始躲着恋雪，今天算是两人第一次正式见面。  
“你可以娶恋雪吗？”  
“啊？”  
狛治迷茫地看着庆藏  
狛治是Omega，恋雪是ALpha按理说，应该是恋雪娶狛治  
“恋雪她喜欢你，但是因为身体原因无法支撑这个道馆，正好你在。我跟恋雪商量了一下，打算让恋雪嫁给你，让你继承道馆。你正好也喜欢恋雪不是吗？”  
没有办法说不是，喜欢就是喜欢

等到圆月高挂枝头，两人也成亲了，恋雪穿着白无垢端坐在狛治身边  
两人喝过交杯酒，狛治看着恋雪被酒水染红的双唇，不知为何想起夏日祭的时候  
“狛治哥哥。”  
狛治一直把恋雪当做小白兔那样弱小的动物  
此时小白兔颤着耳朵，趴在自己身上  
“狛治哥哥，”恋雪也不知道说什么，只能用红彤彤的眼睛看着身下的男子，双手拂过他的胸膛，弹性完好的皮肤自己早在夏日祭的时候摸过了。  
恋雪舔了舔唇  
就是可惜没摸全  
“恋…恋雪…”狛治感受到冰凉的小手从胸口一直往下，他想制止恋雪，但又不敢上手，只能软哝哝地用言语希望恋雪能停下手里的动作  
“怎么了狛治哥哥？”恋雪眯起了眼睛，手来到自己的目的地一握，狛治闷哼了一声  
“不舒服吗？”恋雪圆润的指甲抠唆着头部小孔，另一只手抚摸着圆球  
狛治不知道说什么，只能羞红了脸摇了摇头  
“不舒服吗？狛治哥哥，”恋雪又重复了一边，狛治感到自己的下身被手掌盖住，然后一转，巨大的快感从下半身直直到达头顶  
“狛治哥哥不说，恋雪怎么知道狛治哥哥好不好受呢？”  
狛治看着双眼弯成月牙的恋雪感到一阵怯意，自己仿佛要被她吞噬下腹。  
圆润的指甲抠唆着柱身，在多重快感下狛治射了出来  
恋雪还在逼问，等高潮过去，狛治低下了头，轻声说了句  
“…舒服。”  
恋雪的眼睛又弯成月牙  
她让狛治趴下，垫着枕头，将双腿掰开  
狛治将脸埋在被褥里，用这种羞耻的姿势向恋雪打开自己的神秘之地  
他感受到自己的穴周围被冰凉的手指按了按  
手指按照穴的形状勾画了一圈，然后被手指进入  
先是一根，手指在体内好奇地勾着肉壁  
紧接着是两指，肉壁开始收缩想要将插入体内的异物逼出  
三指的时候手指开始往深处进发  
狛治抱着自己的双腿感受冰凉的手指在自己火热的肉壁这边摸摸那边扣扣  
等手指摸到某处时狛治身体猛地一震  
“是这吗？”  
狛治这时候的听觉异常灵敏  
他听到恋雪将她身上的白无垢褪去的声音，紧接着有东西顶着穴口  
“啊…”  
和平日受伤的感受不同，狛治只是感到穴内被填满，涨涨的，不太舒服。他感受到恋雪的胸贴着自己的后背，恋雪在自己耳边喘息着  
他感觉身体变得更热了  
肉棒跟穴的摩擦让狛治的下半身仿佛找了火一样  
狛治张着嘴，像是渴求水源的旅人  
嘴里发出一阵阵粗喘  
恋雪在狛治体内射了一波又一波  
用后背式，又将狛治转过来盯着他的眼睛，像小猫一样咬着他的下巴嘴唇  
等到恋雪再想要的时候被狛治制止了  
“该休息了，你今天的运动量够了。”  
在恋雪依依不舍的目光下，狛治抱着恋雪去洗了澡，然后在温泉里被恋雪哄着用骑乘式来了一遍  
第二天狛治看着恋雪脸上的黑眼圈为昨天自己的淫乱羞红了脸。


End file.
